


Looking for Love

by stevegallacci



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Discussion of same sex couple, brief sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci
Summary: Starting off with Nick and Judy in an intimate, but not exclusive relationship, and some consequences from that. Has some OCs carrying over from Another Zootopia Sequel. Originally written rather early on in my bout of fanfic madness so some of the writing is not as tight.





	1. Chapter 1

Judy-  
What was she doing?! Prowling the interweb for 'hormone hook-ups'. Was she so desperate to do something like that? She fleeting blamed Nick and his absence. 

While they had taken their relationship to 'the next level', they were still waffling on any exclusivity, as they both still had some small thoughts about family with one of their own. But in the mean time, Nick had been, oh so, 'therapeutic' in dealing with her cycles, and not having him here now was getting 'tense'. Though not entirely condoned by polite Zootopian society, so-called hormone hook-ups were an outlet for those kind of tense days. 

But, oh boy, what would they think back in Bunny Burrow. In a community in which even pre-marital dating could get the stink-eye in some quarters, her conduct was already beyond the pale. Her parents had long ago resigned themselves to their unorthodox Daughter's career and police partner, even embraced some of her progressive ideals with their partnership with Gideon Grey. She suspected they also knew about her having a closer social relationship with Nick. But sexy times? They likely didn't want to think that any of their offspring actually had sex, and that grandkits were found under cabbage leaves. 

Finally, she still had questions about Rabbit relations. Her limited youthful experiences were too limited to give her an informed perspective on what she might yet pursue or abandon in the future. 

She was relieved to find any number that seemed to offer a low-risk opportunity of a safe and sane meeting and she added a profile to a local club that promised a neutral meeting environment for potential contacts. 

What to wear? She didn't have a wide wardrobe, only a few really nice outfits, and with a touch of regret about all this, rejected most for how much Nick liked to see her in them. She opted for a simple skirt and top. Then, steeling herself, she was off

 

Nick-  
Where is the bar in this hotel? After a particularly wretched day in court, Nick could use a drink. He already had a rather cynical view of the judicial process back in Zootopia, as he had been on the receiving end of an often less than fully impartial system in his bad old days. But this foreign jurisdiction was a cruel farce. 

True, the suspect was guilty as sin, and in that Nick had no sympathy for his plight. And he also had no love for the tortured lawyer's logic in the various legal arguments, though had a grudging recognition of the big con in a lot of it. But justice ought to be about more than just measuring out punishment. The defense had attempted to argue for mitigating circumstances and issues of context, and had been shut down by the panel of judges (they didn't do juried trials) who seemed all too cozy with the prosecution throughout the case. In that, Nick was torn, as the arguments were flimsy at best, but the basic unfairness of not even given the chance rankled. And don't get started on the pred/prey mix....

He sat at the bar and considered his drink. In the bad old days he found himself with a bottle on occasion, self-medication to blot out the often bleak days. But that kind of abuse was behind him, and he only intended to take the edge off his still stress-proofed tail. He slowly nursed the nasty thing, he'd deliberately ordered his least favorite drink in a tiny gesture of self-mortification, and was on the way to a little relief when his nostrils flared.

She was a Vixen, his colors, about his age, in a business suit. She sat some stools down the bar and her look back over at him was ever so the 'hello, what do you think' variety. Not a blatant come-on or coy flirtation, just an honest opening line. Nick paused, then gave her a 'well, maybe' and she in turn gave a 'come on over' head nod. 

"A long way from home." She observed Nick's uniform. The local accent added a soft purr to her voice. 

"Legal stuff." The case was one of many and had not drawn much media, but Nick was careful not to mention specifics. "I assume you're local?"

"Yeah, I come here once in a while to see..." She honestly blushed, then started over. "Hi. My name is Barbara. I'm a project developer for Solenodon and Shoot-Eater. More of a glorified editor, coaxing brilliance out of sad hacks."

"Sound fascinating." Nick was impressed, especially in a society that seemed more overtly pred biased than home. 

She sighed,"Yeah, lucked-out with my major from collage." 

More and more impressed, so much so that Nick was beginning to feel just a tad outclassed, an unusual sensation as he normally had a snarky disregard for social status. 

"And you, Officer Wilde?" reading off his nameplate. She had very nice eyes, his favorite gold.

Nick whipped out his slyest grin, "Oh, just some guy, ya know." He then tipped his head to a booth for a more private setting then the slightly precarious bar stools, built just a tad high for mammals of their size. Then the bar was set with silent but very efficient ventilation fans to keep various aromas to a minimum while the booth offered a little private pocket of whatever...

After a bit of very pleasant small talk they got down to business, so to speak.

"So... You come here on occasion...." 

Barbra blushed, "Once in a while. Not a lot of places for me to go, and the last thing I want to do is to run into clients or co-workers." Looking a bit embarrassed," So, a bar full of strangers that will never be back..."

Nick saw a touch of shame in that. "Its alright, mammals got itches that need to be scratched. But, yeah, anyone else is just looking for a little release, but WE must be some kind of depraved and immoral sex maniacs..." He slapped himself in reproach, "Sorry, I'm normally better about not letting them get to me. Even Zootopia isn't always the sterling beacon of egalitarian ideals, though it's getting better." 

"As compared to my home." The Vixen's face clouded a bit. "At least don't let them see that they get to you." 

"Funny you should say that." Nick reached over and held her paw, and with a wane smile, "I've got a suit six floors up with a huge bed, and I give great back rub, if nothing else." Even as he said that he thought about Judy and their unresolved social parameters. He wasn't exactly cheating on her, and he thought he'd be okay with her going out with some young buck for a little relief while he was away. 

Barbara sighed, "I think I'd like that to start." 

 

Judy-  
Judy looked around the place. It was classy, open and mid-century modern, low light and quite slow music for the dance floor. A bit much for a country girl, but she was ready to try everything. She was given a little hand pad to check on possible hits on her posted profile as well as any approaches here. 

She found she had a few looks but no winks or hits yet. 

She settled into a comfy seat and had just settled when she got a wave from across the room and her pad pinged. 

"Hi there!" A cheerful face of a perfectly average Buck appeared. "Saw you come in and peeked at your profile." 

She typed for him to come on over. He didn't rush, but the cop side of her could tell he was a bit excited in his gait. He snagged the attention of a server en route and indicated that he would need attention when he arrived. 

"Peter, Peter Pan. I swear, my parents must have hated me." He looked all right, her age by his profile, a young urban professional, structural engineer for an architecture firm. Honestly casual, high-end clothes, though more for quality than style, not over-groomed. 

"Nichol, Nichol Savage. Says you're well up in your firm." with the unspoken 'for someone so young'. 

"Yeah, no wonderkit, just the only one in a house full of artistes willing to grind the math to make sure their designs obey the laws of physics." With a shrug. "Says you work for the city." 

Judy was very much not going to mention that she was that Bunny Cop Hero of Zootopia. Such celebrity brought out too much trouble as far as she was concerned. So the pseudonym and faked profile. "Nothing special, just another anonymous cog in the machine."

She noticed his nostrils flair and eyes dilate just a tad and couldn't help but let out a tiny chuckle behind her paw, then continued. "This is my first time to this kind of thing, and it seems kind of a hot house of hormones." 

"Thank goodness for the intense ventilation. I'm not a real regular, but they do have a really nice snack menu so I'm here as often as not just for a late night bite. But once the fans broke down and there was something between a gas attack, riot and orgy." 

The pair attempted some awkward additional small talk but it looked like they both were getting cold feet. Finally, Judy made a decision. "This isn't getting us anywhere." The Buck's ear drooped dramatically. "We both came here for a reason, and you seem perfectly adequate," Seeing his further reaction, "Perfectly nice- guy. So, before we both chicken out entirely, let's go."

Peter instantly perked up; chuckled and sighed in relief, "Thank you ever so. Not just for saying yes, but cutting the tension." He reached across to a friendly touch, "While I have come her a few times for this, I've usually weanied out ." 

Judy shook her head, "Yeah- So, where can we go?"

"My apartment is just a couple blocks away." 

 

Nick-  
The promised back rub quickly segued into some fevered foreplay as Nick found Barbara's scent intoxicating. Given his recent experience with Judy, and perhaps in just a touch of guilt, he concentrated on giving this sweet Vixen all manner of attention with tongue and paw, rather than go too quickly to the coupling. She had the defined breasts of one who had been a Mother and she pressed his paw to one to make it clear they could use attention as well. She clearly appreciated all the care, with cheerful coos and moans.

As pleasured as she was with this silly Fox's attentions, Barbara still had a desire which needing filling. She made a move that got her legs wrapped around him and found his hips and hers in sync for penetration. Very nice, but she notice all too well his hesitation to take the next step and she added some motion of her own to give him a hint. He got the message and proved to be delightfully athletic to climax and she gave him a hard kiss for the favor of his knotted fullness in her. 

As they both caught their breath and eased into the afterglow, She gave him an examining look. "So, who is she?"

Nick half-smiled and chuckled, "Are we that transparent?" 

"Only those who are really in love, silly boy." 

"Really in love." Nick considered that for a moment, then began to absently trace a delicate touch across her face and body. "Yeah, I guess so. And she is special, I suspect you noticed my - ah- different approach." 

"A welcome change of pace." Most Todds got too excited, or too selfish, and often rushed to the finish line with little consideration to their partner. "She's lucky to find such a considerate mate."

Nick's tracing paw paused at her breast, and a slight sad sigh escaped him. Barbara cocked her head quizzically.

"First, let me say that these are a delightful aspect to your already beautiful body. But they also represent something I can't share with her, she could never be a Mother with me." He pulled the Vixen close, to feel her fullness and the comfort of a caring being. She wasn't going to ask but stroked his head and ears. 

"Life sucks sometimes."

 

Judy-  
With the pressure off, the walk became a delightful stroll. Peter had noticed Judy's Bunny Burrow accent and Judy admitted she was still fairly new to the city. They compared notes about his upbringing as a small family urban Rabbit versus her expansive rural clan. After a few rounds of embarrassing relative tales they found themselves in front of his apartment building. Newer and comfortably upper-middle-class in contrast to her place. They paused.

Judy's cop radar had been set on maximum since she had first set foot in the club, and had absolutely no negative vibe from him. As an officer, she was trained to detect a range of aberrant behavior, not just criminalistic or violent, but the range of lesser pathologies that she would have to deal with on the street. She had also seen the risks and results of being a single female in potentially vulnerable situations. 

This Peter Pan (yikes, what were his parents thinking) seemed simply a decent guy looking for a little friendly time. She made a final decision, gripped his hand and nodded to proceed. 

The pack of Meercat teens were heading out for a pizza run and got quite an eyeful when the elevator doors opened. There, a pair of Rabbits were in the middle of an intense make out, half into each other's clothes and faces matted with sloppy kisses. It took a beat for the pair to realize they had an audience, and rather than break the clutch, they simply shuffled out of the elevator and down the hall. After gawking at the show of a moment, the kids prepared to get into the elevator, but though better of it with the lingering funk. 

Inside the apartment, the police officer and engineer only got half way across the living room before they became simply a pair of mammals in rut. Shortly, they found themselves laying side by side, idly grooming each other as they recovered, but that devolved into another round of foreplay. They did make it to the bedroom and repeated the cycle several times.

Judy found herself in the shared bathroom in her apartment building, sitting on the toilet, considering what had happened last night. It certainly got the job done. And in thinking like that, she frowned. There had been an erotic thrill to it, but there was an almost mechanical or reflexive nature to it, like the leg twitch when she was scritched just so. True, she didn't have a deep emotional investment/rapport in the Buck, and perhaps, in that, the act had been as much about selfish need as a shared experience. She then found a wane smile in the thought of the difference between having sex and making love. 

But two thoughts still plagued her. That she was so willing/able to surrender herself so fully to the all but stranger Buck while her time with Nick was, still in many ways, a more measured approach. There was a practical part with that; their differences in anatomy required a level of care, precluding wild abandon. But was there also a wariness, a hesitation, to engage too quickly to her Fox? Or, was it that, as he was a Fox, she couldn't rely on instinct and assumption, could not take anything for granted? Every nuance needed a conscious and conscientious choice. And in that wondered how much of Nick's actions were also so tempered? 

The second thought was more fundamentally troubling. In the rut, she had been reduced to a mammal intent on reproduction. And on a deep level, she, or was it just some instinct talking, yearned for Motherhood. She had not taken a preparatory contraceptive; it also tended to also be a suppressant and would have undone the situation before it ever started. She looked at the 'morning after' meds that she clutched in her paw. 

Right now, a pregnancy would unravel her career. She knew herself well enough to realize that she had the kind of focus that could never divide her attention between that and being a Mother. She also had a, perhaps over weaned, sense of mission. She had a whole army of sisters to carry on her familial genetic legacy, but only herself to make Zootopia a better place. 

And yet...

 

'Home again, home again, jiggity jog'-  
The gleaming spires of Zootopia rose in the distance. With his rather colored past, Nick had never had any nostalgic feels for the sight. But that was before, now he was going back home to her. 'Home' and 'her' were concepts that that were still a bit of a novelty, and he relished the thrill of them.

He was ever so glad to have the trip behind him. 

And there was His Bunny waiting for him at the station. He wanted to be coolly nonchalant, but he found himself rushing to her as she lunged into him. 

"Missed you so!" They shared as they hugged, then gauging the crowd's obliviousness to their PDA, gave each other an intense kiss. Then whispered to each other, "missed you so." 

"So, how was your trip?"

Nick drew in a deep breath and began. He hated long distance travel, en route food, the wretched pred/prey status at his destination, and mostly he hated the cruel farce that was that state's legal system. While he was required to write a report about the case for the ZPD and ZDoJ, he vowed to add recommendations to reconsider the criteria for extradition, as no mammal, especially a pred, had any chance for an honest day in court there. 

Judy recognized his need to vent, and it also provided some insight for her as to what she might face in the future, so let him go on and on.

They finally arrived at their home, the new apartment they secured together when they made detective. It was still in the Grand Pangolin Arms, a perverse sense of nostalgia kept them there, but a large suite with enough extra room for small avalanches of Hopps kin to crash over in anticipation of future visits. Technically they were just roommates, though it stretched department policy awfully thin. 

Nick called the precinct to let them know he was back and would able to report in tomorrow. But instead of the watch commander, he was passed on to Chief Bogo. "Made it back in one piece, Wilde?" Nick couldn't tell if was in wishful thinking that he might not have, or what. 

"Sorry to disappoint, but yes. Yes I did. And please let me thank you and the ZDoJ for the lovely trip to that hell-pit." Nick stated flatly. He was not in a joking mood about that subject. 

Bogo grunted and scowled, more to himself. "Been there, done that myself." 

"oh" Nick was immediately apologetic. "Sorry about that."

"Yeah. Anyway, you and Hopps have tomorrow off to recover, and we won't need your report until the end of the week." 

"Thanks- What?" Nick was shocked, that was more than generous, that suggested... "Sir, you're not implying Detective Hopps and I have a social relationship?" 

"No. That would suggest I had knowledge of a potential policy issue. I am, rather, interested in her performance, which had declined while you were out of town. And, coincidentally, perks right back up when you two have any breaks at the same time."

Nick looked to Judy. "Dang."

Later, as Judy gave Nick a serious Hopps Full Treatment, a thorough massage/groom, Nick asked. "And how was your time while I was away?" punctuating it with an exaggerated sniff in her direction. 

Judy looked a little guilty, "Yeah, I went through my cycle..." deep sigh "and tried a hormone hook up club."

Nick bolted upright and gaped in mock shock. "Judith Laverne Hopps, seeking out anonymous sexual gratification in the big city!" He leaned over and gave her a hug then held her at arm's length, examining her. "Was it - Goood?" He leered. 

She looked a bit pained, then admitted, "It was perfectly adequate."

"Euw, that bad, eh?" 

"No, just - adequate. Took care of the physical need." 

Nick was still a bit quizzical, and ostentatiously sniffed her again. "You still smell - off?"

Judy grimaced and looked away. "I didn't take a morning after." 

Nick's brain went slightly 'tilt' but before he could recover and say anything, Judy continued. "So I had to take a more extensive treatment. I'm fine and all." 

It got Very Quiet. They had already talked about this a lot more than Nick found comfortable, mostly for her sake. Maybe a drastic distraction, potential dangerous, but anything to keep her mind away from That Subject. "For full disclosure, I had a little distraction when I was away too." And braced for the worst.

Judy took a fraction to process, then she broke into her best 'isn't he just the cutest thing' grin and gave him an intense hug. "Was she pretty?" 

"Well, she wasn't short, grey, and fluffy, but yeah." He broke into a sad smile. "She's an educated professional, but being both a female and a pred in that place means she'll never get an even break." He gave his Doe a tender ear stoke, "You're not....?"

She held herself off to give him a good look, "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, I Really love you, and that includes accepting your personal choices. Besides, Junior Ranger Scout Nick, sounds like you did a good deed for her." And a wink, "Just don't go around being too generous with those good deeds." 

"No Ma'am, Scout's Honor!" And they drew into a warm cuddle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Chapter was originally going to be a stand alone, but I couldn't leave it be. And now the consequences of the first episode come back to bite Nick and Judy.

Be-boop! Be-boop!

"Nick, its your 'phone. Nick, 'phone? Nick?"

Judy looked up to not find her Fox in bed with her. "Officer Wilde's 'phone. Can I help you?"

"I am so sorry to call at this hour, but Officer Wilde is the only mammal I know here." Judy wondered what new complication her silly Nick had gotten himself into. But the female asked for Officer Wilde so it might be actual police business. 

"Nick! 'Phone!" She heard a clatter in the bathroom, "He'll be here in a sec'. Can I help you in the mean time?"

"Thank you so. I'm Barbara Veruschka, and I met Officer Wilde during his trip to my country last year. He offered to be a contact if I came to Zootopia." She sounded like she might be a Fox, and had the accent of that distant land. 

Judy gave the 'phone a look, and yelled. "Nick! Phone! Now!" 

Nick finally rushed in, giving Judy a quizzical look, to which she gave him her patented 'what did you do this time' return. "Nick Wilde here." 

She watched his expression run to a disturbing range of expressions, settling on mournful. After several minutes, mostly just listening, he ended the call with "I'll be there in just a bit."

"Judy, how do you feel about a house guest?"

"Who is she?"

"Remember the Vixen I met on my trip? Well, she's in town, but as a kind of refugee slash illegal alien." 

"Tell me about it en route."

They were able to hail a cab and head out. Nick explained that Barbara was the Fox he had met for a little one-nighter on his out of country legal case. She was having a particularly hard time, both in her work environment and with various petty harassments from the government. She had just illegally left; the state tightly controlled emigration, and had lost everything to get herself smuggled into Zootopia.

"And you want this wayward girl to stay with us?" 

"I don't know. But for tonight, she is broke, alone, and technically an illegal alien with real trust issues with state institutions." Judy could tell that this had wound Nick up rather badly. Predator and species prejudices had always been a hot button with him to start with, even more so when it was policy and not just personal. A less trusting person might wonder about any specific emotions he might have regarding the Vixen, but Judy was confident that Nick would do the right thing for any mammal in need.

They arrived at the location, and saw a huddled figure, looking all too much like a refugee from another time. She had a bulky travel coat and bundles crossed over her body, a scarf covered her head. As they approached, they could she her drawn face and dull fur and that one of the bundles was-

"What the hell!" Nick recoiled, spun on his heel and stomped some distance away to fume, his tail poofed and thrashing in rage. 

The Vixen had also instantly transformed from sadly hopeful to bitter rage as well, "Curse you, Wilde! I didn't come here to look for any kind of paternal responsibility! Damn you males! I only came here, to Zootopia, to keep from losing this cub TOO! 

Judy was stunned and torn between the now crying Mother and angry Partner.

After a moment, Nick pulled himself up, took a deep breath, and turned. His face was etched in pain and regret, "Okay." a pause, "I had a very bad experience once with a B- ah, Vixen, who tried to use her kit to play me." His paws flailed the air, too agitated for intelligible gestures. "Then I saw your little surprise and...." He struggled to find words to continue. 

The Vixen was calming down a bit as well, but turned to consider Judy. "You're ?" and nodded towards Nick. Seeing her affirmative nod, the Vixen paused for a fraction, then her expression melted to hopeful joy and she wiped at her tears. "Officer Wilde said his girl was 'special', but I had no idea." 

"Yeah, we're all full of surprises tonight." Judy looked to Nick for a clue how to continue, and figured she'd better do the talking for a bit. "So what is this about losing your Baby?" 

"A few years back, the state decreed that I was an Unfit Mother, children out of wedlock, keeping immoral company." She clenched her paws, "Patricia... My soulmate..." She whispered. They took them away. Benny and Bierta. The Department of Family Welfare, Orphans and Foundlings Division, does a low-key but lucrative business in over-seas adoptions."

Judy was shocked. Even in her very conservative home territory, same sex couples were one of the few 'controversial' social issues that would hardly raise an eyebrow. And selling off confiscated children was monstrously unthinkable. 

"Wilde, I didn't lie to you about my coming here. Things were already becoming intolerable, at work and with the state. All the petty indignities, all the harassment, simply because they had the power to do it. Then Bernard came."

She showed the tiny thing to Judy, a fuzzy ball of red and cream, and looked towards Nick. "I shouldn't have done it, kept him to term. But you were so decent to me that, I don't know... But I delayed making any decision so long that I then felt I had to take the chance."

Nick's rage had now clearly drained out of him and he came over to see his Son. "They are so small." He sighed. He wanted to hold the Kit, hug the Mother, but thought it best to give it some time. "Okay, let's go home and call it a night."

The Cabby, a Meercat, held doors open and nodded to Nick, "You were on the meter coming out, but I know about complicated families, and the return's on me." 

The trip back was Very Quiet, and Nick tipped the Cabby massively when they arrived. They trooped up to the apartment and Judy showed Barbara where everything was, then offered to help her clean up. "A very good idea." She agreed. Then handed little Bernard off to Nick to hold. 

While Nick focused on the kit, he was still aware of the range of emotions that played over the two females. He knew Judy thought he'd be a great Father; certainly he was wonderful with her younger siblings. But he couldn't read her various reactions in him actually holding his Son. Barbara's expression left no doubt that she was unhappily resigned to the situation and that he was holding her Son only because there was no one else available. 

The two females went to the bathroom and stripped down for a serious shower. As with so much among furred social creatures, shared bathing was simply a practical way of getting the job done. The Vixen was Nick's height, similarly slender, though had the hips and small full breasts of a nursing Mother. Judy couldn't help but look with a touch of envy. To break her mood, she asked, "Can you tell me about your - mate?" 

Barbara sadly sighed, "My Pattie. She was a Sea Otter. We met in collage. So different. She was the class clown and I was the academic nerd. But we really clicked to each other. But we never tried anything sexual. That was just a cyclic things that boys were around for to take care of." Judy could understand that. There were a few of her siblings who had gone on to non-sexual partnerships of various gendered arrangements. 

"I got a real job right out of school, and then later kind of fudged my partnership status when I got myself pregnant. We really wanted a family; Pattie went so far as to do hormones so she could nurse too. Then office politics got ugly and my situation was found out." 

The pair concentrated on the task at hand for a while. "When I get you out of the shower, you need the full Hopps Treatment."

"You've been with him a while now?"

"Yeah, seems like a whole life time now. We were forced to work together on a case to start, then got to be close. 'Cuddle buddies' for the longest time." With that Barbara allowed a little chuckle. "But we've been mates for the last year or so." 

"You're an officer too?"

"Yes, and it was my bad influence that got him to join as well." 

"Wait a minute. You're not That Fox and Rabbit - !" Barbara was stunned. "We heard about you, even with my government's censorship. They don't like talk about real equal rights and all that. Thought it was too good to be true." 

"That's us." Like with great power, great celebrity came with great responsibility, and Judy still was of a mixed mind about that. "So, if I can ask, what happened to your Pattie?"

"It really scared her, but she has a family that she could retreat to and they were all sufficiently out of the way to be not be too badly bothered by the government. But they didn't have any room for a Fox."

Once dried, the pair of them went out and Judy began to give Barbara her Hopps treatment. As it was awfully late, well after midnight, she abbreviated it to just a thorough brush out rather than the deep massage that usually went with it. Judy was relieved to see the poor Vixen relax under her attention, so much so that Barbara fell asleep on the grooming couch.

Judy went looking for Nick, who had disappeared with the Cub. She found them in the kitchen. Nick had apparently cleaned and changed the little guy. He now had Bernard on the counter, and had set his arms around the cub, his face into the little scent tent, breathing in the special perfume of his Son. 

She watched him with no small pang, she knew he was heretofore not keen on fatherhood, but at the same time, he had some regret that he had no legacy. Yet here was a beautiful Son. But it was also clear that he was not going to be allowed to be a day-to-day father to the Kit. 

Nick finally rose and gave Judy a wane smile. "Wow. He is a thing, isn't he?"

"How are you?"

"Still a bit gob-smacked. In a different time and place, this would be the best of times, or the worst." He went over to hug his Bunny. "I'm so sorry that that one thing has come back to bite us in the butt."

Judy hugged her Fox back, "You know I've never begrudged you that. But- " She leaned out to give him a better look, "You never mentioned that she was so beautiful." 

Nick loosed a small sad chuckle, "you know, at the first moment, it was just my nose talking. I'd have said 'Hi' to almost anything with that scent. Then, it was mostly her as a lonely mammal that prompted the next steps. Only later did I better appreciate that aspect."

"So, what are we going to do with her?"

"We Will have to let State know, of course. And I saw a directive notice about refugees, apparently there is a process to grant asylum to anyone seeking it from there. No surprise."

Judy considered, "I know you said things were bad there, but?"

"Well, you heard why Barbara is here. And she's an educated, upper-middle class professional. That alone is quite a feat for a Fox there, and shows how exemplary she was. But she is also a pred, and according to the state, a gender deviant and unfit mother, leaving her open to all kinds of legally sanctioned abuse. Including taking her offspring away."

Nick wiped his face. "And if you are a poor pred, even if you toe the line, you can still be legally jerked around. Remember the shock collars? How Zootopia considered them early on and the level of revulsion even in the prey community over the idea of applying them to their fellow citizens? That country trumpet that they never even considered them, but only because they knew they already intimidated the pred community so thoroughly that they didn't need them. And they do use a version, but as a wrist or waistband, on any pred, and only on preds, on parole. For any crime." 

Nick went back over and picked up his Son. "There is a lot of hard travel between there and here, and she took a terrible risk to herself and this guy to get here. That should give you an idea how desperate she was."

Judy studied the pair. "Can I hold him?"

As joyful as his face was with the little one in his arms, he was almost to tears seeing his Son and his Mate together. For her part, it was all tears and bittersweet smile. "No regrets Nicolas P., no regrets."  
\---

"So, Dom, what will it this time?" The Mountain Lion looked across the table at the White Tail Buck. 

"It was not me who called this meeting, old friend." The Buck's response was not one of camaraderie but of wary respect for an old adversary. 

"Yeah, but I was hoping for something other than the same old song."

"Not a chance. The Criminal Verschuka must be surrendered to us in a timely fashion or there will be important consequences to the relationship between our two countries."

The Puma sighed- "And this is the fourth case this year with exactly the same script."

"The forms must be observed." 

"So, what you really want is her to sign away any claims to her rights and all back home, then hit us up for some ridiculous 'fees' for the inconveniences."

"A bit more this time. She has taken a minor citizen out of the country and his welfare is at stake."

"It never ceases to amaze me how you can say all this with a straight face." the big cat pulled out a fat file folder. "Considering the background on this case, I would have thought you'd go easy on her."

The Buck sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Why do we even do this dance? As you said so yourself, you know what my Government wants and what your government is willing to do to make things happen."

"Well, that ends here." The Cat's face was carefully neutral. He pulled out some forms. "Here are the pro forma documents for her renouncing her citizenship and all claims of property or title. And here are the documents recognizing her as a refugee from persecution, per the International Conventions on the Rights of Mammals."

"So you intend to go public with this?"

"And here is the press release that would go with it." He plopped a thick text down, "And here are the photos to go with that. The loving couple whom relationship you criminalized and then legalistically harassed. The two kits that were seized and sold overseas. Interesting that only preds get that treatment, a population control tactic, perhaps? Then the Female driven to escape when she was threatened with a tragic repeat with her new kit. And, finally, her sponsor family, Hopps and Wilde, the Hero Inter-Species Couple of Zootopia."

"Do you think any of that will make a difference? My Government isn't going to be impressed with some cheap media stunt."

"No. But the rest of the world will be. Not that it would matter to your state-controlled media. It still gets me how much effort you put into these things. It isn't like there has been some kind of propaganda campaign being played out in any of this before. Some poor soul leaves, usually due to specie-ist pressure, and you're all blood and thunder about forcing a return or some kind of blood money to make it right."

"The natural order must be maintained. These malcontents and deviants can't be allowed an easy escape. These punitive demands have been an attempt to deter you from harboring them, but as you continue to do so, we will continue to demand our 'blood money'.

"'Natural order', or a hold over from ancient ignorance and xenophobia?" He flexed his paws, extending the long black claws. "The natural order would never have built this, or any city. Or have the two of us sit across from each other without me trying to make a meal of you." Or simply that your President for Life has decreed it, so must it be done? No matter." The Cat waved it away. "I've already got some initial feedback from both State and Commerce, and the consensus is that anything you try will hurt you a lot more than it will hurt us." He was not going to add that he had also gotten word from the President, who had told him that he had permission to quote, for him 'Do your worst'. But he was too much the diplomat for that. 

The Deer was clearly stunned. This should have been a routine process. But this was a level of brinksmanship he was unprepared for. "Obviously, I'll need to consult with my Government."

"You do that. Let them go and we won't make a public spectacle of this. But keep in mind; the media will catch on eventually anyway, so anything you can do to mitigate the circumstances can only help you in the long run. No retaliation against any of her family or friends for starters."

"My government would never do such a thing." 

"You keep saying that, and yet we both know about the long and nasty history of you doing just that." 

A very long pause.

"Dom, while we have worked 'together' for many years, and I understand you have to maintain the official line, but I thought you were, as an individual, more decent, more honest than all this." The Cat was clearly saddened by the Buck's stern position. 

The Deer let out a long slow snort of a sigh. "I have always represented my Governments policies, as well as personally supported them. That I have not expressed my personal feelings is simply part of the job."

"You are right. This isn't about the two of us. Well, you know where my government stands on this case, and any subsequent case like it. We honestly want what is the best for each individual, so will continue to take in any who want refuge."

"That you value the individual, and the notion of diverse species together, over the unity of a single social order, that perverse premise of your state will be its undoing, in the fullness of time. But mark my words, the Lagos are not the only ones who would hasten its fall."

\---

Nick was surprised to find he was carrying some legal files to one of the public defender's offices. Not that shuffling paperwork between offices and organizations was an unusual chore that everyone did on occasion, but that he had one of Those Cards with him as well. Just a regular business card for that office, simply typeset a little differently. He wished Judy was there with him but she was tied-up with another task. These trips offered the opportunity for a little detour after for a bite, or something. And he preferred the support for what was likely to happen once he arrived.

He handed off the files to the receptionist who also took the card and directed him to one of the blandly uniform little conference rooms down the hall. As always, it was an average small conference room, the kind a client and lawyer would discuss a case in. And it had two doors. The one in which he entered, and the one in which a lawyer would presumably enter through. But in walked Mara, correction, in that outfit and with that coolly neutral expression, it was Agent Anlef. 

"I though you had retired?"

"They prefer a level of continuity in contact, though I am off field work. For the most part." 

She was a smallish wildcat, about Nick's height and age. But he noticed a slight limp. She had had some hard missions, and the cumulative abuse was showing. They had one of those hard missions together early on in Nick's police career, along with Judy, for the ZIA. Though Nick doubted that she was officially on theirs or any other agency's rolls. 

"If I'm here with you, it can't be good news."

"I am afraid so. Same song, but new band."

"oh Cheese and Crackers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this was a alternate sequel to Another Zootopia Sequel, it includes a reappearence of Agent Anlef.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm home." Nick announced to whoever might be in the apartment, unsure where Judy was at the moment, likely still in transit, or if Barbara and Bernard were in. But there was Barbara at the dining room table, poking at one of the household laptops. Bernard was attempting to walk around, still very wobbly as a young kit, using the other dining room chairs as supports.

The Vixen gave Nick a guarded smile. Their current situation was based on their shared parentage of Bernard and they really didn't have much in common other wise, they remained coolly polite. But out of her need as a refugee, they were still sharing his apartment. 

"I have good news and bad news for you. But - " He dramatically held up a paw, "It needs to be shared." He politely knocked on the wall near where a miniature landscape painting hung. The painting swung out from the wall to reveal a window with a matronly Rat peeking out. "Hello, Mrs. Bluth"

"And what is this news, Nicolas?" The extended Bluth family of rats lived in the wall and could not but have a level of connection with the Fox and Hare. Barbara and Bernard were now a delightful addition to the dynamic.

"First the good news." Nick went over to the sitting Vixen, "Your status has been finalized with both State and Social Services. You are totally in. Technically a resident alien with special refugee status, but you are wide open to citizenship as you wish." Nick brandished a fat envelope full of paperwork. Reaching inside, "And here are your new IDs and a stipend credit card." 

After handing all that to her, Nick sat down across from her with a slightly pained expression. 

"Now for the bad news. Your government typically has a hissyfit when there's an unauthorized emigration and our government, not wanting a fuss, usually does a dance to smooth things over and that's that. This time, our government got a backbone and told them to take a flying leap. You were the perfect poster girl for the persecuted refugee that they had been taking in all along."

He could tell she was very unhappy with that prospect.

"But they backed down and there won't be a media circus. However - " And Nick's tone turned grim. "There were veiled threats made. Our security agencies sort of doubt that there is a direct threat against you. More likely some kind of subversive acts against Zootopia. But they are also not taking any chances."

Barbara gave Nick a more alarmed glance. "You're not suggesting some kind of protective custody?"

"If you mean being stuck here for a while longer, protective custody, then yes. But it also means you'll have a special agent as a security escort."

"Seriously?"

"Look on the bright side, she can be your trusty native guide to the city so you won't feel so trapped here." Barbara had been reluctant to go out without Nick or Judy, and their work shifts didn't allow for many opportunities. "And Mara is a great Gal. We've worked with her before. Not always of barrel of laughs, but The Mammal to have your back when you need it."

As Barbara considered it, she realized that her government was likely vindictive enough to reach out against her even now. "Okay. But, do you have any idea as for how long?"

"That's the hard part. No one yet knows even IF there is a real threat, but they want to play it safe for now." Nick turned to Mrs. Bluth, "Ma'am, you folks always keep a pretty good eye out for things anyway, so this is a thing to be aware of." Nick got up and went back over to the window. "Here is a card with a contact number. You already have our numbers and the precinct, and if things are merely suspicious, call us first. But if there is a major shit-hit-the-fan thing, and only then, call this number first." 

The Rat nodded gravely. She could not but overhear all kinds of police talk from Nick and Judy in the time they've been there, and knew when they were being serious, and this was Very Serious. "Do you know when this Agent Mara will be showing up?"

"Well, she's actually Agent Anlef." Nick turned to address both females, "Mara is a great agent, and deep down a very gentle soul, but she has had a hard life and has made her Very Private. So don't try and engage her about anything personal or her past. But if she opens up, let her. She needs more friends, but they need to be on her terms." Nick thought back about how Mara's superior had advised him with almost the same words. 

"I don't know when she'll show up, other than sometime tonight. And for that matter, where's Judy?" Nick looked at his smart 'phone, no new messages and the clock said she was a bit late. He was about to call her up what he heard a bump at the door, and both a couple of Bluth children and Judy herself called out "Door!"

There she was, with armloads of grocery bags. "Talked to Mara and thought I'd better get more groceries. She said she'd be bringing dinner, but didn't say what. Said to expect her in about an hour."

Judy and Barbara exchanged smiles, they had become good friends once the Nick questions had been settled and all three went back to the kitchen to put things away. 

"Nick told me about your status approval, and I got an earful from Mara about the rest of our situation." Judy seemed to take it all fairly casually and Barbara gave her a quizzical look. "What? It's not like we haven't saved Zootopia innumerable times before." Then Judy got serious, "After years of paparazzi parasites and trolls, the honestly very slight chance of murderous terrorists is almost a welcome change." then with a chuckle, "And it will be great to have an excuse to have Mara hang out with us for a while."

Barbara gave the pair a look. "You're both are crazy, you know that?" 

Nick crossed his eyes and wagged his tongue and Judy feigned shocked surprise. 

"Oh. I've got news too." Barbara went over to the computer she'd been working on. I put out some feelers that I was available, and, wow." She showed them a screen full of posts, and recognized some major publisher's names. 

Nick was clearly delighted, but Judy was a bit puzzled. Seeing that, Barbara explained. "Editors usually don't get any obvious credit for the books they work on. Sure, the authors write them, but all too often with a lot of help from a good editor. Not just spelling and grammar, like a proofreader, but often helping define and polish what and how the story is being told. And I specialized in turning muddles into masterpieces. Too many authors don't know when to quit or quit too soon. They know what they want to tell, but often don't have any feel for what the reader is trying to figure out in the verbal hash."

Barbara paused to pick up Bernard, who was making That Face. He had just been potty trained, early for his age, but wasn't talking yet, so one had to keep an eye on him for his non-verbal cues. She continued as she took him to the bathroom. "So, while I was an unknown to the public, those in the business were aware of me. And if some of those offers are real, apparently, they think very highly of me. Certainly more than my previous employer."

After a further pause, and a happy squeal for a job well done, she came back out with the now very wiggly Kit in her arms. He loved being held by both Nick and Judy, though it was Judy who was the target for tonight. Her short, velvety coat and long ears were a constant fascination for him. 

"Yes, you can eat your Aunt Judy now." Barbara didn't begrudge the affection shared by those two and her Son, knowing the pang of parental bliss both withheld and taken away. How terrible it must be for them to be so in love, yet not have that shared life between them. She also knew Judy well enough now that she was not the kind of female to split her attention between her career and Motherhood. Too intense of an all or nothing personality. 

And that fool of a Fox. Barbara was not one of those male-hating females who took their social-sexual proclivities to a strident level. She just wasn't interested in having a male in her life. Well, except for when her biology betrayed her. Suppressants could take the edge off, but there had been times, like last year... She had to admit He had been a very gentle and attentive lover; Judy was a lucky girl to have him. But how she could stand him day-to-day was a mystery. 

After a while of Kit wrangling and a review of the small mountain of paperwork that Nick had brought for Barbara to deal with, one of the Bluth youngsters popped open their window and called out, "A cat, bringing some take out?" 

"Ahah! Dinner. Thanks, Julian. That ought to be Agent Anlef for future reference." Nick rushed to the door. "OMYGOODNESS, you shouldn't have!" as he opened the door to let Mara and her burden of take-out cartons in, immediately recognizing the source. "Judy, it's Teapot!"

After a brief flurry of help to get the prized burden on the table, introductions and explanations were made. Barbara was stuck by the soulful look in the Wildcat, though about her own age, those eyes had seen too much. And though she wore a causal sweater and sweats, there was a formality about her that was hard to place. But her voice, and in that Barbara tried to not betray some recognition, she caught an accent that could only mean terrible tragedy in her past. 

As for the food, Nick and Judy could not resist the urge to pop open the various containers and begin to nibble. The Teapot was a little Asian-fusion restaurant was a favorite, but inconveniently distant, source for some truly brilliant dishes, blending tofu, nuts, and spices along with noodles and veggies for deceptively meaty yet vegan results. While Nick avoided meaty things for socio-political reasons, this was some really guilt-free carnivoring. And Judy, who was often squicked-out by even the idea of eating once-mobile life, found she really liked this faux flesh. 

Barbara was stunned by the delightful effect in general, and Mara beamed with a mission well accomplished. Even Bernard had his little nose wiggling in interest, and as he was on the cusp of weaning, he was given a taste. However, the spicing proved to be a bit much for now and everyone laughed at his oo-ick face.

As they were wrapping up dinner, they began to go into what they were going to do next, especially regarding their guest.

"My formal mission is to simply see you safe. Presumably from hostile agents of your government. However, as you are now part of the Hopps/Wilde household, there is the small chance that their previous notoriety could also attract attention to you."

Both Nick and Judy made various faces of dismay and disgust with that mention. In the immediate post Bellwether period, there had been some real concern about her sympathizers, there had been threats made and even some plots thwarted. Then, simply for becoming famous, there was a wide range of types after them, groupies and wannabe celebrities-by-proxy as well as the to-be-expected media hounds. And the occasional crazy. Individuals fixated on them for whatever reasons their tortured minds might find. 

Then later, once the two were identified as an interspecies couple, a new wave of attention and now, the disapproval of specie-ists of all manner of motive had to be contended with as well. 

Mara could tell Barbara was considering all that. "We can take you to an anonymous safe house. In Zootopia it is easy enough to simple disappear into the crowds, so we would need not stay hidden inside." There was definitely some appeal in that, "But to be effective, it would be advisable to not have any contact with them anymore."

Barbara looked around at the Hare and Fox, and considered the rats as well. "I hope you don't mind if I'd want to stay here?"

Mara laughed. Nick made a very theatrically shocked face. Judy picked up Bernard and gave him a nuzzle. And there was a muffled cheer from the wall. 

\---

"Carrots. You seem awfully calm about all this."

Judy regarded the big red bed-warmer beside her. "Considering everything else we're already facing, this is just another note on the long list." She snuggled into his curve and he wrapped himself around her. "What I do worry about is what might happen to the city or its citizens."

"That's my Judith Laverne. And I guess I have to agree with you. The odds for any action against us are likely pretty minimal, and any broader action would likely be something Mara's friends would deal with." 

"And likely not hear about it." Some of their earlier action with Anlef and Company had either been reported as more mundane criminal activity or simply 'never happened'. 

"And I'm also not at all worried how you'll do with a house full of females." 

"House full of females..." Nick made a yummy noise, then abruptly stopped as he felt Judy's arm stiffen for one of her deadly elbow jabs. "Joking! Joking!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I was sloppy for chronology regarding gestation and early kit development.


	4. Chapter 4

Mara Anlef regarded her current mission. Escorting a refugee Vixen and her Cub around the City was hardly the role she might envision at this point in her career. Though to be honest, she never though she'd live long enough to have a 'this point in her career' moment. On the other hand, the cumulative attrition of surviving so far had left her able for little more than these leisurely walks. And she had a telescoping cane in her purse if things got aggravated. 

It was too nice a day and her charges were too pleasant company to dwell on the past. Barbara was charming and witty and much too enthusiastic in life for her age and Mara marveled more than envied that they were only days apart in birth. Moreover, the Vixen had a past not so different than her own, well not as bloody, but loved ones and homelands lost. But she now also had a delightful Son and was free from fear in a new home. 

A bonus to these excursions was that it allowed her to visit all the locations around the city that she would have liked to have seen but never took the initiative to do for herself. Today was a walk through a temperate woodland zone bordering the arctic Tundra Town habitat. As the baseline climate for Zootopia was a bit warmer than she was accustomed to, this was particularly welcome. 

"Would you like to stop for some tea?" Barbara asked. It was a bakery with signage touting goodies and teas from around the world. Little Bernard was getting a little wiggly and something to teeth on could keep him occupied.

"That does sound good." Mara wasn't going to mention that her knees thanked her for the suggestion as well, but suspected Barbara already knew that. That Fox was perhaps too observant for her own good. An Agent was not suppose to have 'tells', but this Vixen, not unlike that fool of a Fox, Wilde, seemed to be able to read her all too well. 

And there was something else. 

She knew that these civilians had some inkling of her troubled past. Likely, that Damned Dave had told them things. How else could they have known to be patient with her on her dark days, never trying to draw her out or pry into her past. And do so with such gentle grace. It was the Two Fools, Hopps and Wilde, who had unwittingly swayed her with their genuine affection to not take that One Last Mission. 

The bakery seemed true to its words. A marvel of scents buried them, and the pair began to point out all number of unusual and exotic goods in the cases. "How is it that you know of all these?" Mara was widely traveled, but knew Barbara had not been so lucky.

"Before the change in government closed it, we had a wonderful International School at our university. All the kids who could, ran an informal cafe with their favorite foods and such from home." She yummed with a happy memory. She began pointing out treats for Bernard, who squealed in delight, as much from her Mother's enthusiasm as much as the overwhelming sight and aroma of all those goodies. 

The Vixen saw something and paused, glancing over to Mara. In a slightly guarded tone, she pointed out, "They have boobushies, both kinds."

Mara froze, but only for an instant, then looked for somewhere to sit down. Little wrought iron cafe furniture was just fine. Barbara knew, at least some small part. She took a deep breath to clear herself. The Vixen's face showed concern, even pity. "You alright?"

Mara's professional mask was now on, but she did concede one thing. "Order two of each, and some black tea for me, please."

Barbara handed off Bernard to Mara, who did her best to merely hold him up to watch his Mother fetch the treats. How much she wanted to hug him, enfold him in her, smell his little milk-fed body mingled with hers. Especially in a moment like this. But that kind of thing was dead and gone. Mercifully, Barbara was back in a moment, with tea for the two and the innocuous little round pastries. 

"You know about boobushies." 

"Uhm, about how they represented the uncertainties of life, identical on the outside but so different inside, but both to be eaten and savored?" Barbara answered warily. "We had some Ashai students in the class. And I recognized your accent."

Mara closed her eyes. That name had likely not been uttered by a living soul in a generation. 

"I'm sorry. Have I said too much?" Barbara was concerned, almost alarmed. Mara waved such away. 

"It has just been so long since..." Mara gave a weak little smile. "It is not terrible. Anymore." She collected herself. "Yes, I am Ashai. Born and raised. But, being a female, I wasn't taught all the old ways, was expected to just be a Wife and Mother. I even was for a little while." 

Mara could tell Barbara likely knew what was coming next. At least in general. Genocidal civil war had made her people extinct, not a species, but a culture, an ethnicity just different enough to be labeled 'alien' by a cynical government seeking 'national unity'. But she was not going to tell her about her personal costs and one terrible talent, brought out those worst of times. 

In close, personal combat, passions could be stirred to bring out the savage, bestial nature in opponents. Often hand-to-hand fighting became a primeval battle of tooth and claw. Not so with Mara. She fought smart, emotionless, exploiting her enemy's desire for direct contact, she countered with steel or lead. But at a cost. Wilde had seen her ruined coat, a history of deathly contacts in scars lacing her body. 

"Please do not tell Wilde and Hopps about me. While they know I came from a bad place and time, they don't know exactly where or when." 

Barbara reached across the little table and gripped her paw. "Whatever you say." Then considered a moment before continuing, "Do I, does he... I don't know. Is this assignment - tough?" Mara felt a stab of regret for her sake, but Barbara pressed on. "I can tell you had a Son too..."

Mara wanted to hug, kiss the silly Vixen for her concern. But that would not do. She did smile, a real gimpse of joy. "That you are here with your Son, with such love, is all bright future. It gives me some hope for us all." She wiped her face. Such emotions. 

They sat for a good while. The tea was warm and the boobushies as good as any she could remember, and she indulged in just a tiny bit of nostalgia. They were not all bad days. A worry free childhood in a tiny rural village. A Loving Mate in a time of peace. Even some down time with that Damned Dave. He was such a wonderful exasperation. Well, viewed from a distance, maybe. 

Before they left, she had to ask the baker, "How, where, did you get the recipe for the boobushies?"

The baker, a middle-aged badger responded, "Ah, boobushies," getting the accent right upon hearing her pronunciation. My Grandmother started the bakery, from a collection of old recipes she had found and traded. She was really keen on obscure stuff; especially it had a history or special tradition behind it. I'll show you." He went into the back and came out with an over-size album. Inside the clear plastic leaves where innumerable scraps and sheets, most yellowed and stained for years of kitchen use. He turned to the one in question. There were the instructions; neatly written out in the old tongue, ink faded to only a few shades darker than the ancient paper it was on, with a translation and additional notes off to the side, only scantly younger. 

"Didn't know anything about its history, just followed the instructions. Took a while for folks to catch on to it, but once they give it a try, they either love it or leave it. Not the hottest seller, but enough to keep it on the shelves." 

"Can I make an addition? It comes from my people."

"Please!" the baker was delighted, but wanted any additional information on a separate sheet. It made sense, as the original looked like it dare not be touched.

Mara wrote out a brief bit as to the regional source and a more complete explanation of the symbology of the two types, in both the old tongue and modern Zootopian. 

The baker was amazed. "I didn't know. Ought to put up a little sign to better explain it. Thank you ever so." He offered them a whole batch more, but Mara waved them off, promising to come back again soon. Maybe not too soon or too often. Not all the memories were good. But, it was still a treat of a discovery. 

Then back to work. And a bonus for the break, her knees were not biting her anymore. "So, where to next?"


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't really have an ending, or much of anything planned when I started all this. The first episode was supposed to be a one-shot. Then things happened. But here is an ending, at least for this version. 

A new and different dream, not exactly a nightmare. 

Mara and Barbara are walking down a street when a dubious looking character comes out from between some parked cars in their intended path, and there was another one, across the street, intent on them. The first approaches and Mara knocks him down with a leg sweep then secures him in a one-handed headlock while she pulls out her pistol to hold the other actor at bay. He drops his very expensive looking camera that very satisfactorily smashes on the ground, oh goody, a reporter. The actor in the headlock is another, and she enjoys hearing a bit of crunch when he attempts to struggle. Then the response team shows up, unmarked black vans, the side doors open and the reporters disappear. She enjoys a wicked grin. 

But it is only a dream. Fortunately, she had not had any direct contact with the press, yet. She wasn't even suppose to exist, and certainly not the subject of any new media attention to Wilde-Hopps, and by extension, the refugee Verschuka and her son. 

But the media had gotten wind of Barbara and little Bernard. While they had not connected Bernard with Nicholas, their sponsoring of a refugee from a repressive state as an interspecies couple was becoming 'news'. And that was not a good thing for an erstwhile secret agent. 

She sat in the dining area of the Wilde-Hopps apartment, watching the Mother try to feed her Son. He was very disinterested in the protein mush she was trying to spoon into him and was instead wearing most of it. 

"Can I try?" Mara had an advantage over Barbara, little Bernard still saw her as a fascinating novelty, and he just might not be so squirmy if he got focused on her. 

Mara picked up the Kit; he was growing so, and set him down on her lap. Sure enough, He was so fixated on her gold-green eyes that she kept extra wide for him and she was able to shovel food into his now passive mouth. 

When done she handed him back, she was now the awful one who made him eat, though she wanted him to linger. Very unprofessional, getting all emotional with her subjects. 

"Any plans for the day?"

"Got a new manuscript to beat on, looks pretty routine. The publisher is tossing me softballs, not much more than copy editing so far." Though Barbara had been a well-regarded story editor in her home country, and there had been vigorous initial interest in her availability, real work had not come through as hoped yet. Part of the problem was that she insisted that she telecommute, work from her residence, as she was loath to leave her still very young son. 

"I will check in." Mara keyed in a code to her modified 'phone that would transmit a simple encrypted code to her boss. Along with an acknowledgement, there was an additional coded instruction. "Interesting. I have been called in. And that your security will assured while I am gone."

Mara did not know what to make of that, but she figured she find out soon enough.

An unremarkable office building and directions to a blandly anonymous room. And there was that Damned Dave waiting for her.

The lanky Cougar smiled at her frown, they had been working associates ever since he recruited her all those years ago, and he had a genuine affection for the moody cat. Her scowl was her signature response to him, as he was the face of the shadowy agencies that kept her 'busy'. He as an individual...?

"So, I am here." Mara coolly regarding the big cat. 

"And looking well. See you haven't been needing a cane recently." Said like he meant it. He could be so annoying.

"As you know, I am recovering much better than expected." There was no doctor/patient confidentiality in this business. 

"Yeah, about that." And She could see concern in his eye. Another thing she hated, he actually cared about his units. 

"I've got good news and bad news." But she could tell it wasn't likely all that 'bad', but what?

"We've figured that Verschuka's government was never actually going to act on her after all. Likely just a petty ploy for us to waste resource on all the security around her." He gave her an apologetic look. "And with the pending new media attention she is going to have, they are doubly not going to risk any blow back with any move against her."

"So, it looks like you could be out of a job. Though it couldn't hurt to have you help keep the media at bay if it gets too insistent." And figured the pretext would give her some more time with the Fox and Son. The whole assignment had been as much therapy as it was security. 

"And?" Mara could tell there was a big lurking 'and' in all this.

"And," Damned Dave beamed, "The various agencies that have used your services want to offer you an early retirement." He made it sound like they were doing her a favor. 

"A medical retirement, as I am still too disabled for those missions I am more suited for." Mara said matter-of-factly. She had been a killer, as a guerrilla in combat and then government assassin off and on again since her mid-teens. 

The Big Cat looked to her sadly, as he knew her self-depreciation. She had done so much more than be a hired gun, and the agencies were more than grateful, and were keen on seeing her end her days as something more than a casualty or burn-out. A consideration she likely saw only as a patronizing usurpation of her life. 

"Well, they had a couple options. The First would be a full retirement, as a GS twelve equivalent rating. Aside from some non-disclosure requirements, you'd be free and clear." He could tell that she wasn't keen on that kind of idlement. She was not quite forty, and didn't have the kind of resume that made for a second career. 

"Or, the State Department is willing to make you an offer as a regular staffer, a special assistant, security liaison and coordination for their overseas bureaus." 

She had to think about that one. It was certainly something she could see doing for a while. And didn't involve any shooting. She'd have to deal with politicians though, and would likely not be allowed to kill any of them. Always a down side. 

When Nick and Judy got home that night, they could tell something was up. Mara was the most unflappable mammal they knew, and that she now was, was a matter of interest, if not concern. 

"Sooo, what's up?" Nick jumped right in. 

Mara looked a bit fretful, very atypical. "I have been given some career options." 

"From the look, what? Firing squad or hanging?"

Judy and Barbara recoiled from that, while Mara merely responded with a raspberry. His persistent lack of somber gravity in the face of her career was one of his few redeeming features. 

"Either early retirement or an above board position in the State Department." She didn't sound all that keen on the prospects. 

"And no door number three?" Nick pouted. "There should always be a door number three. Or, what's in the box."

What about your assignment here? Judy asked.

"There has been a reassessment and find there likely was no threat after all." Nick and Judy did a quick annoyed take at that, "But I would like to stay on to run media interference, if needed."

Everyone's eyes rolled with that. For Nick and Judy, it had been an off and on again battle for years now, and Barbara knew all to much about the media via her publishing experience. But she had an additional concern, while she felt she could weather any scrutiny, persistent notoriety could come back to harass little Bernard in future years. If nothing else, children could be so cruel to anyone out of the ordinary. Mara's thoughts were unprintable. 

"Early retirement would allow you to, uhm, do things, or not..." Judy was sensing Mara's dilemma. She had always been a cat of action, and Judy couldn't see her lounging off somewhere. 

Nick jumped in, "State Department, sounds boring if it isn't all secret-y." 

Mara made a little face, as it was likely all too true. "But I do not need to make a decision any time soon. How much of what kind of attention the media makes to our refugee family will dictate my remaining tenure here."

A few days later. 

"Nick, I have an idea, regarding Mara." They were at the precinct, checking up on email and related traffic, and she had just read a little post from one of her sisters when she remembered something. 

Judy had been in the habit of reading the various news and events feeds out of the Tri-Burrows ever since she left for Zootopia. Though she never thought of herself as a farm or country girl, there was still something in keeping up with the community where she grew up. Mostly it was the practical farm and commodities news, to keep up with the family's fortunes. But there were also bits of social activity, seeing whatever happened to kin and acquaintances. In an article about the community orchestra, there was mention of an opening for a new music director. 

"Didn't Mara's supervisor mention something about her having a background in music?" It was years ago, on one of their first major investigations as partners; they had to work with, presumably, the ZIA, and first met her as the icy Agent Anlef. As they were recovering, an unnamed fellow agent, presumably a supervisor, revealed she had a side interest in music as a composer or something. 

"Yeah, and he warned us about letting her know what he told us about her." The pair had only a fragmentary grasp of who was Mara, other than an un-named violent and tragic past and their time with her since their original mission together. "I don't want to end up as chum for a deep sea shark fishing charter."

"Fah! She'd never do that, exactly." But Judy worried. The poor cat, when she wasn't the coolly efficient government operative, was a very private mammal and was sensitive about her personal confidences. But Judy felt she could broach the subject without too much harm. 

So, that night. 

"Mara, can I show you something?" Judy held out her tablet, with the music director's listing displayed. 

The cat made a small smile as she read it. Then turned to Judy, "Has Dave been talking to you?" Said a mite peevishly. 

"Dave?"

"Big, dumb concolor, forever thinks he can take care of me." She rolled her eyes.

"Only once, back in Rain City, when Nick and you were getting patched up. Didn't actually tell us all that much, just that you could be a friend, if you'd have us. And something about a knack for music." But that had been years before. 

At that, Mara's somewhat stiff default expression soften. She truly cherished her two fools and was relieved that Damned Dave had not approached them about her potential new status. 

Seeing Judy's concerned face, "This is not so different than a thing I did for a short time," She referred to the tablet, "And I have kept my hand in, so to speak, on my off times. Musical arrangements and such." She thought about some fleeting happier times. "It says it is still unfulfilled."

"Yes. It is a more or less volunteer position. The previous director was a retired music teacher, but she got too old to manage." 

Mara thought about that. She knew the Tri-Burrows; both through surveillance and several social calls while Nick and Judy were on vacation. 

On a GS twelve's retirement, she could live like a princess in a place like that. Maybe even teach again. While she carefully remained neutral, Judy and Barbara exchanged smiles. 

A few days later

There she was again, hopefully for the last time, with Damned Dave. "I want the retirement."

"So, you're taking the music director offer." He looked happy for her. And that he likely knew even as she had been in negotiation, was too much.

"Curse you! You (particularly foul expletive in her home tongue)! Can I never be free of your puppet-master's strings?!" She bristled, her paws in fists of rage, her tail a poof. 

"Is that all I've ever been to you?" Damned Dave looked honestly hurt by that. 

She was not going to answer that. Instead, "I want one thing first. One last mission." 

He frowned. "What is it?" 

She told him, and his frown deepened. After some consideration, he said, simply, "Yes."

For the first time in all the years they had worked together, she took his paw in hers, and with a fleeting look of regret for her earlier outburst, said, "Thank you." 

Two weeks later.

"So, Mara said she'd be here right at seven, so that means we have fourteen minutes and twenty ... five seconds before she hits the door." Judy looked out at the expectant faces. Mara had abruptly left with only the briefest "I'll be back" message two weeks earlier and now had left a message that everyone in the household, including the Bluth rat neighbors, to be on hand for her return. 

Nick was hovering around the snack platters, not daring to nip into them just yet, but was planning his attack. Barbara was hovering over Bernard, who was playing, with more careful restraint than one might expect from one so young, with the various Bluth children. 

"Judy, dear, are you afraid this will be a hello and good by for her?" Mrs. Bluth knew about her pending departure to the Tri-Burrows and had, in her brief absence, found that she missed the taciturn cat, both for her own sake, and for the hole in the daily life of Barbara and Bernard. 

Judy looked a little pained, "I know, but it is for the best for her." She suspected that the Mother Rat knew at least some of Mara's background, but sympathized, she didn't really want her to go either. 

Then, at six fifty-nine and forty seconds, there was a knock on the door. 

Judy answered, and there was Mara, with two other figures behind her. The first, towering over everyone, appeared to be the mysterious Cougar, Dave, the second one -

"PATTIE!" Barbara shrieked and scrambled over to her long lost Sea Otter. But she hesitated just short, seeing the tear-stained and fearful face of her best beloved. 

The Otter Girl twisted her paws in consternation and faintly gasped, "I'm so sorry for running away, Bab. So sorry." 

Barbara threw herself into the silly mustelid, "You're here now! You're here now! Missed you so!"

Judy was stunned. Barbara had talked about her lost love, but made it sound like cruel fate had ended it long ago. 

Mara caught Judy's surprised look, "I knew they wanted back together and heretofore, their government wasn't going to let that happen. They would not even let them communicate directly. But when you are in the business, things can happen. Think of it as a parting gift." 

Judy and Nick exchanged delighted looks, then to the crowd of Rats who were all doing a collective 'aw' at the happy couple. Nick picked up his Son, and in doing so, knew that he was giving him over to a new family, one in which he was not likely going to be a close part of. He held him close and took a deep last breath of him. 

"Barbara, you'll need to introduce your Patricia to your Son." 

The pair broke their embrace to regard the Kit. Pattie looked at the little one, then to her Bab, then to Nick. "Thank you", she whispered. 

There were a lot of tears, and joy, and hugs all around, though the Cougar was careful to stay out of the way. Nick eventually sidled up to him, and in a conspiratorial whisper, "So, you and Mara, eh?"

Dave made a sad face. "Hardly. I'll always be the one who took her out of one bad place and then stuck her into countless new ones. All she ever wanted was to be was a quiet neighbor in a small town." 

Nick had to think that one over a bit. "Well, you've finally given her that." 

Dave's face twisted a bit more. "Nick, you've seen her." Referring to a grooming session years ago, where he saw the extent of damage the small cat had suffered in her career. "I 'gave' her most of those scars too." 

He looked over at her, smiling with the happy couple. "Too much history, and most all of it bad." He considered a moment, then withdrew a fat envelope from his suit. "Give this to her later." 

Nick stood there holding the envelope and Mara's future, then noticed the Mystery Dave had gone. "Damn Spooks." He huffed. 

Years later.

The last performance of the summer season was just wrapping up and Mara was surrounded by well-wishers for another successful season. While she was expected to join the after performance party, she felt she had to beg off. Her back was bothering her again and she hadn't gotten her acupuncture sessions rescheduled. Over-the-counter meds didn't really help and she didn't do well with stronger stuff. But she wasn't going to argue with whatever it was that the old Pangolin did that gave her such relief. 

When she attempted to rise, a helping paw was offered. It was Damned Dave. "Nice series, though your horn section is still a tad weak." 

"Will I never be rid of you?" But it was said without malice. "So, what brings you here?"

"Heard there was a merely adequate student/amateur orchestra worth listening to around here somewhere." He gave her a weak little grin. Then he leaned in and whispered, "And I heard it was a good neighborhood for retired spooks."

"You, retired? I thought they would have to kill you first." 

"New administration, so I took retirement instead of getting fired or even prosecuted."

"They would not dare."

"Someone was going to take the fall for all the skeletons in all the closets, and it certainly wasn't going to be the ones who issued the orders." 

They began walking out of the venue, "You're looking well." 

"Clean country air will do that. You still look as awful as ever." 

"Aw, I though I looked roguishly handsome, at least for someone of my years."

She shook her head. Even at his best, he had the blandly common face of his species that would never attract attention, the hallmark of the best agent. Now it was simply older. And maybe just a bit scruffy, a little detail that she had to admit she found endearing. 

"So, what is next?"

"Well, there is this little old lady that I've always wanted to take out to a late dinner. I know a place near by." 

"Well, you had better fetch her then. I'm too achy to do anything but go home." 

"Well, that would work out just about right, as the caterer will be at your doorstep in about twenty minutes." 

"You damn puppet master." But she said it with some small affection and hung tight to his arm.


End file.
